


Cuffs and Cuff Links

by penguingal



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A series of drabbles written back in 2010 for the whitecollar100 community on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Worship

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles written back in 2010 for the whitecollar100 community on Livejournal.

Peter liked cock. That hadn't been a secret for a long time, neither from himself nor from El. What had come as a revelation was that Peter really liked _Neal's_ cock. Specifically. He liked the texture and weight of it, velvety soft and firm. Long enough to be impressive, but not so long that Peter couldn't easily deep throat him if he wanted. And like most of Neal, it was perfectly proportioned, curved slightly at the tip, his balls hanging full and round beneath it.

Most of all, Peter liked it when Neal was strapped to the bed, arms bound, legs spread, totally unable to do anything but take the slow, ardent worship that Peter's mouth was providing and beg for release. Peter knew exactly what to give him and how much for sweet, desperate sounds to drip from Neal's lips. Until he ordered Neal to come.

And Neal did.


	2. Worship

El'd literally held up a sign to get Peter to finally ask her out. Neal takes a more whimsical approach, throwing a water balloon at him as he leaves June's. Peter looks up to see Neal grinning at him. He stands momentarily stunned before returning to the house.

"You know what's with guys like you?" Neal asks.

Peter blinks and replies, "What's with guys like me?"

"You need to be hit over the head." Neal wraps his hands in Peter's lapels and pulls, kissing him deeply. Peter gasps into the kiss before he drags Neal close and kisses him back.


	3. Expectations

Peter thought he knew what to expect when he finally caught Neal Caffrey. He'd chased him for so long, knew everything about him, right down to the man's shoe size. Peter expected Neal to try to talk his way out of the arrest or profess his innocence. Neal did neither.

Instead, Neal just calmly raised his hands and smiled widely at him, allowing himself to be cuffed without a word. "Nice to put a face with the name, Agent Burke," Caffrey said, still smiling.

Peter had a sinking feeling that this was far from over as Neal was led away.


	4. Surprise

"Peter, what are you looking for?" Neal asked, propping himself up on his elbow. His eyes took a long trip down Peter's naked body as he rooted around the cabinets and drawers in Neal's kitchen.

"I have something for you. I hid it here, somewhere. I just don't …" Peter stopped and straightened, turning to Neal. "You found it already, didn't you?"

Neal grinned and sat up all the way. "Your hiding place lacked imagination." He rolled over, pulling the box out. It contained an intricate-looking set of leather straps and cuffs that thrilled Neal.

Shaking his head, Peter smirked and claimed a fast kiss. He plucked the box from Neal's slack fingers, urging him onto his front and sliding a remote-controlled vibrating dildo into Neal's still slick and open hole. The straps and cuffs made short work of hogtying Neal and settling him on his side. Peter turned the vibration on low, making Neal writhe.

"I should leave you like that for awhile for ruining my surprise. I had a whole plan for giving this to you."

Neal whimpered. The stimulation was good, the vibrations hitting his prostate, but not enough. "Please, Peter," Neal gasped. "Please. I'll do anything."

"Anything?" Peter chuckled. "I'll remember you said that." He turned the vibrator up to high, enjoying the arch of Neal's body then wrapping his hand around Neal's cock. It only took a few strokes for Neal to explode, muscles straining against the bonds. Peter came quickly, marking Neal's skin before he eased the vibrations off and freed Neal from his bonds. Neal was still shaking and panting as he curled into Peter's body.

"Tell me that wasn't part of the plan anyway," Neal muttered as he came back to himself.

Peter just chuckled and kissed the top of Neal's head.


	5. Bribery

Neal stopped dead in his tracks as he entered the 21st floor office, amazed to see stacks of boxes containing hundreds of folders cluttering the otherwise open space. He made his way carefully to Peter's office, sure he would find refuge from the evidence of the FBI's bureaucracy there. No such luck.

"Peter, what is all this?" Neal asked, taking off his hat and gesturing around.

"Annual file review," Peter said, glancing through one folder, putting it on a pile, and picking up another. "Each division has to review their case work, requisitions, basically every piece of paper we generated over the last year to make sure it's accurate and organized. Then it gets boxed and archived. It's the FBI's way of reminding us what the B stands for."

"That sounds awful and not at all something you need me for so, I'll just…" Neal backed away.

"Hold on there, Houdini. You generate paperwork, too. More so because you're a felon working for the FBI." Peter pointed to a stack of five boxes. "That's yours."

"You've got to be joking."

"I'm not." Peter glanced up at Neal and smirked. "I know. You hate this. But if you're good, maybe I'll let you play with El when we get home tonight. While I play with you."

A frisson ran down Neal's spine. Being sandwiched between his two lovers was one of his very favorite things. Sighing, Neal took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before opening the first box. 


	6. Nothing Left

When Neal’s last day ended, Peter released the anklet, Neal signed some papers, and he was free. There wasn’t a lot to say.

Neal put on his hat and gave Peter a salute. “Thanks, Peter,” he said. “For everything.”

Peter just watched Neal leave, put on his jacket, and went home. After dinner, he sat on the couch, staring into his wine glass. He didn’t know how he’d expected to feel, but this melancholy sense of loss wasn’t it. A knock on his door startled him, and after quickly checking his watch, he went to answer it.

“Peter,” Neal said, coming in when he stepped back. He didn’t say anything else, just stood in the foyer and let Peter look at him.

Gone were Byron’s suits, shoes, and hats. He was wearing just the thin white t-shirt, gray slacks, and dark blue pea coat he’d left prison with. He wasn’t carrying a bag. It was just Neal, completely bare. “What’s going on?” Peter finally asked.

“I couldn’t come to you for this wearing another man’s clothes,” Neal said. “Everything that Neal Caffrey was is gone. This,” he gestured to his clothes, “is all I have left. Maybe it was all I ever had.”

“Wait, come to me for what?”

Neal stepped close and slid his hands around Peter’s neck, pulling him down into a simple, mostly chaste kiss. “I had to know if you’d have me like this. If you could want a man who’s left behind everything he’s ever known and has no idea what’s supposed to come next.”

Suddenly, everything clicked into place, like this small declaration was the one thing he’d been waiting for. Peter slid a hand along Neal’s jaw. “Neal, I’d take you any way you came to me,” Peter replied, finally returning the kiss. 


End file.
